chronicles_of_edenfandomcom-20200213-history
Flarah
Flarah is a kitsune with a carefree and mysterious personality. Rather than be direct with her information or secrets, she prefers to playfully tease or speak in riddles. She is the older sister of Kindra and was once the guardian of the Gemini, one of the four Dark Queens of Eden. She abandoned her duty and set Jovian & Jacqueline free to pursue her own goals, most of which involve a legendary power source known as "The Well." She allied with the Anicents, though her loyalty to them is questionable. Personality "I promise you, I am a monster." —Act XI, Ch.15 Popular among Japanese mythology, kitsunes are known to be highly intelligent, magical creatures with a flair for being mischievous, and Flarah matches those characteristics to a T. First thing to know, she has an extremely carefree personality. Little to nothing bothers Flarah, not even threats from Dark Queens like Aeon and Twilight, who she talks to telepathically as though they're perfectly normal people. She's always seen with a calm, benign expression on her face, savoring the scenery as the day fiddles by. A forest could burn down in front of her and she would simply sit back and make shapes out of the rising smoke. But, of course, there's much more to this fox than a calm, collective demeanor. Beneath that fiery hair and those furry, pointed ears is a clever and cunning mind. Besides her pyrokinetic powers and brute strength, Flarah is an incredible strategist. She possesses the ability to perceive things happening miles from her current location and knows what is happening and who it's happening to. She sees all the events playing out around her like a massive game of chess, and she's the one moving all the pieces. For example: In Act X, she persuaded Aeon to help Grace escape Green Haven before Jovian could murder her. This action, as a result, not only set in motion a future that blurred and changed Aeon's perceived timeline (much to her great annoyance), but also removed the Aquarius Gateway from the elven forest, something that would have prevented high-level sources of fire magic from entering and was the only way Grace could have escaped. This was done as Flarah knew it was the only way Aeon could help and planned from the start to have the Hellfire's Edge there when Daniel and Daemon's groups eventually confront the Gemini. And though things didn't go quite as planned, this act still speaks highly for Flarah's ability to plan ahead. This act also showed a manipulative side to Flarah, as to be expected from a Darker One as well as a monster known for being sly. But of all her personality traits — her focus, her cunning, her brilliance — perhaps the one that stands out the most is Flarah's cruel negligence and her quiet lust for power, all connected to her personal goal of becoming an all-powerful goddess. While Flarah doesn't appear vicious, or even acts hostile — at least from what we've currently witnessed — her sympathy for other people and their suffering is quite lacking. She was assigned to guard over Jovian & Jacqueline in their City of Eden, and she deliberately let them out to terrorize the world just so she could acquire their piece of The Well, which was sealed away with them inside their city. She knows that Eden is suffering due to the Gemini and is perfectly willing to see hundreds of innocent people die as collateral damage so her plans can come to fruition. In fact, Flarah even expects the other Dark Queens to be released from their prisons and expects others to dispose of them while she sits back and collects the remaining pieces of The Well. She believes the end justifies the means and plans to remake the world with the power The Well will give her: exterminating all evil and reigning over everyone as a goddess. For all it's worth, Flarah could become just as dangerous as the Dark Queens themselves. . . . She's also shows signs that she's not trustworthy. Though a member of the Ancients and being allowed their powers, Lazarus and his followers are not fond of Flarah, both for her coy attitude and cunning nature. Though she's submissive to Lazarus, who she addresses as "Master", and is supposed to be gathering pieces of the Well for Lazarus to use, she ultimately plans on taking the power for herself. Of what little affection and loyalty she has, Flarah does show genuine love towards Kindra, despite her younger sister's bitterness and frustration towards her. She's also keeping secrets from Kindra, specifically in regards to being in league with the Ancients. During S.1 - Act XI, when Flarah met with Lazarus, Wrath, and Mayhem, the elder kitsune used her tails to block Kindra's sight from what enfolded, including when Lazarus throttled her. It's possible that Flarah is doing this out of fear for her sister's safety and because she doesn't want her to get involved with Lazarus' schemes, knowing how dangerous he is. Abilities Pyrokinesis: As a kitsune, Flarah has the power to both create and manipulate fire as a weapon as well as not be burned by it. Depending on her mindset, Flarah's attacks vary in strength. Being both a Darker One as well as being imbibed with power of the Ancients, Flarah's fire magic is extremely powerful. Even her weaker attacks can vaporize anything caught in its blaze. Strength: As with her magic, being a Darker One and a member of the Ancients grants Flarah tremendous strength. She's so strong that not even Aeon, a Dark Queen of Eden, can push or hold her. However, when she met with Lazarus, she was unable to break free from his iron grip, proving that her strength isn't absolute. Ancient Power: Because very little is currently known about the Ancients, all that can be said about this most potent of Flarah's abilities is that it serves as a buffer. Flarah's strength, her perception, and her magic are amplified beyond any boundaries, putting her in a level above Darker Ones and maybe even the Dark Queens themselves. Because of this power, Flarah possesses no timeline and is therefore impossible for Aeon to predict or understand. It may be possible that Flarah is not even a kitsune but something "close enough." This would make sense as the other Ancients have forms that are magically artificial. Lastly, it seems that this power is contractual in nature, as Lazarus threatened to take it away should Flarah fail in her task. Relationships Kindra While Flarah is relaxed and willing to sit back and watch the action unfold, her younger sister, Kindra, is the opposite. Besides preferring to fight on the battlefield with a colorful personality, Kindra is very bitter towards her sister. She knows Flarah is responsible for much death and suffering due to the Gemini being free and resents how many innocent people have died as a result. When confronting her big sister, Kindra went as far as to try and slam her foot through Flarah's skull, only for Flarah to stop her with one hand (while smiling and facing the other way). Flarah's attitude towards Kindra is like that of an elder sibling who believes they know what's best. While she does talk in a calm, collected manner towards Kindra, Flarah also teases and acts coy whenever her younger sister insults or rebukes her, treating her like a little kid who's far too emotional for her own good. She also knows of Kindra's connection to Daniel Sorres, including her hopes that he'll unleash Ragnarok. Flarah sees this as delusional, believing that Ragnarok isn't real, though this changed when Daniel summoned the sword during the Battle of Green Haven. They are two kitsunes with different mindsets, and each with her own goal of leading Eden to a better future. Lazarus and the Ancients ... Trivia Flarah is one of the only beings in the series whom Aeon's omniscient sight cannot perceive, something which greatly irks the Chronofly, made only worse by Flarah's cocky attitude. Additionally, Aeon can't even control Flarah with her chrono magic. The reason for Flarah's resistance is her not possessing a timeline, and is therefore out of reach of Aeon's powers. Quotes "I'm just the worst friend to have in this world, aren't I?" ~Act X, Ch.1 Aeon: "Nobody is precious to you, nobody means anything to you, and nobody is safe from your fire." ~Act X, Ch.1 Aeon: "Nobody in this world knows what you're going to do, Flarah. Not even me." Flarah: "And that's saying something." ~Act X, Ch.5 (to Aeon) "I can't lie and say the lovely sound of you grinding your teeth in frustration isn't pleasing to me." ~Act X, Ch.5 Aeon: "You're no kitsune." Flarah: "I'm close enough." ~Act XI, Ch.15 Aeon: "...you are the most excruciating whore in all of Eden! I hate you with every fiber of my being!" Flarah: "It's nice to see you too." ~Act XI, Ch.15 (to Aeon) "...you're curious," she quietly teased. "I know you are. You're just itching to figure out what I am and how I do the things I do. I'm a mystery to you. I'm a thorn in your mind. Something you want to unravel before killing me. Am I right? Tell me I'm right. I know I am." ~Act XI, Ch.15 Artwork Flarah - Kitsune.png Flarah.png Category:Characters Category:Kitsune Category:Darker One Category:Guardian